<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black and Blue - (RK900/Simon)((NonCon/Rape)) by WhumpCentralX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652544">Black and Blue - (RK900/Simon)((NonCon/Rape))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX'>WhumpCentralX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal, Anal Sex, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Forced, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Pain, REQUEST STORIES IN THE COMMENTS, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>——————————————————<br/>Simon finds himself cornered by an far superior RK900 Android, hell bent on forcing him in to submission. </p><p>///WARNING - NONCON/RAPE\\\</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black and Blue - (RK900/Simon)((NonCon/Rape))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>█████████████████<br/>This story was a request, all stories can be requested in the comments + Kudos or messaged to me directly if you would like to pay for one (optional, all requests are free unless incredibly extensive) <br/>█████████████████</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon rounded the corner of the abandoned building at a full sprint, his LED a vibrant red at his temple. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, his balance was thrown as he collided with what felt like a solid object.<br/>
He bounced off of it with a hard thud only for a hand to close on his throat before he could even hit the ground. Simon gasped as his feet lost contact with the ground and his back was slammed to the concrete wall.<br/>
He was met with Connor's face but-... his eyes— A silvery blue. A gaze cold, and predatory. Like staring down a dead rattlesnake. The high closed collar on his stark white and black jacket a reminder of how advanced his model was. The blonde couldn't speak, feeling his heart pumping thirium like a racehorse. He had no chance.<br/>
His reaction- or lack there of didn't seem to matter to Nines. (The name that had been tossed around Jericho for the few days they'd known of RK900) Nines only lowered Simon on the wall by an inch or so as he tightened his grasp. This was a lethal warning. "I would suggest compliance."<br/>
Simon felt the pressure around his neck, his pulse against the dip of his palm. His led flickered and he threw his fist out, striking the taller male across the jaw. Instant regret hit him the moment he felt his back lose contact with the wall.<br/>
In one hard jerk he was thrown to the side, his shoulder hitting the ground sprawling over the wet gravel. "NoNo-.. Please- Ill-!" Simon turned over slightly to raise an arm in defense, but a hard kick to the face knocked him back. The upper side of his cheek shifted to a colorless white, a narrow gash of blue broken across it.<br/>
His head was reeling, an error blinking in his vision as his hands shifted blindly, disoriented. A second wave of panic flooded him as he felt Nines's full weight straddle over his hips, pinning him as the hand returned to his neck. One free hand hooked the waistline to Simon's dark pants, snapping their fastening at his front with a single hard tug.<br/>
"Wh-.." Simon's vision cleared, the distortion breaking around his peripherals and fading. His heart lept in his chest when he felt Nine's hand move his waistband a bit lower, too overwhelmed with panic to react. He couldn't even if he could think of a reaction. RK900 could kill him so easily...<br/>
  He'd gotten swept up in his thoughts, his eyes lighting with shock when Nine's lips forcefully claimed his, feeling his strong hands working around  his thighs. Feeling him beneath his pants and claiming him inch by inch, climbing higher and walking the barrier of what his fear could handle.<br/>
Their lips parted a mere centimeter, Nine's voice a deep hum, "I've been given no order to apprehend you." This made Simon's stomach sink. "Then why are you doing this?!" His voice sounded wounded, humiliated. The narrow wound on his cheek trailed a royal blue line down his jaw, but the flesh tone of his skin was slowly returning.<br/>
There wasn't an immediate answer to his question, refusing to meet the silvery gaze that was holding him like an eagle with a mouse in its talons. Nines hummed, "You and I are both aware of how capable our memories are. As a test of that... I find it necessary to remind you far more that your life is in my hands at all times." He lifted the smaller Android's legs around his hips as he readjusted a tight grasp on his hip and shoulder.<br/>
   Simon barely had time to process the weight of his words before he could process his length move between his thighs, guided to his entrance- but no further. Nines angled his head, his cheek brushing Simons jaw as his lips roughly claimed his neck.<br/>
  He moved across a few inches, feeling his hammering pulse against the front of his teeth when he grazed them across. In this same moment Simon felt the tremendous weight of his hand lowered to his chest, and Nine's words floated past his ear.<br/>
"Breathe."<br/>
   Simon stiffened immediately with a sharp inhale as he felt the pressure of his tip pushing inside of him, his hand grabbing the android's shoulder. "St-Ghh!!" He clenched his teeth and released with a shaky exhale, "StopStop—! Your too- big-!!"<br/>
  Nines felt his own heart pumping in his chest, slowing his push and pulling out of him, only to ease back inside. Only this time he forced every inch of his length deep inside of him, feeling his walls tight around his shaft.<br/>
  Simon groaned, his hand squeezing his shoulder as he began to move again. Nines began to slowly buck his hips, thrusting in to him with a faint addition of force each time. He felt him tremble and stiffen between each one, feeling highly rewarded with each stiff gasp he could pull from him.<br/>
  The gravel shifted beneath them as his thrusting quickened unexpectedly, Simon's back jolting an inch of the ground with a moan. Humiliation flooded him as the heat that had gradually flooded his body, his length throbbing and leaking pre on to his chest.<br/>
  "S-Slow-! I can't...!" His words fell apart, his cheeks a deep shade of blue as he tried to beg for him to stop. Nines's breathing had grown heavy, his hand suddenly moving up his chest and closing on his neck. "Mine." He asserted in a breathless but venomously dense voice. “Understand?”<br/>
Simon’s body tremored with the forced of his thrusts, each one ramming his deepest point and bucking to push further. He wanted to break him. The blonde’s voice barely held together, “Y-..!yes-!” The words spilled out before he could stop them.<br/>
Nines growled and huffed, tightened his grip on his neck before slamming deep inside of his toy, coaxing a loud moan from the blonde. He felt him climax beneath him in a stiff spasm as he forced his ass tight to his hips, cum flooding Simon’s inner walls in heavy pumps.<br/>
Nines felt a wave of release as he relieved the pressure beneath his thick shaft in each throb, enjoying the huffs and weak groans under him. He smirked, led flickering yellow as he lowered his gaze before lifting it back to Simon’s blue eyes. “You lasted longer than I expected..”<br/>
The broad shouldered android mused as he slowly pulled his throbbing length from his ass, his tip spilling cum between his legs. Simon’s face was hot with embarrassment as he felt it flowing and leaking from his entrance.<br/>
Nines eased his hand off of his neck as he shifted to one knee, tucking himself away in his pants as he adjusted them in his stance. He moved his shirt over his waistline when he adjusted it, his gaze pinning the blonde yet again. “You should rest. You’re a mess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>